


My Children

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs thinks about Abby and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Children

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

My Children

Once I had a daughter and she was my pride and joy. She was eight years old when she and her mother died while I was away. I almost killed myself that day I had the gun in my hands, but something held me back. I never found out what that was until Abigail Scuito and Anthony DiNozzo entered my life. I had known Abby for a while and as years went by I found that I was thinking of her as my daughter. I listened to her, I brought her Caf Pow and I hugged her. Actually, she hugged me, but I did hug back.

Then there was Tony DiNozzo who I got from Baltimore. A smart young man who I knew would have my six and would be loyal. There have been people who have underestimated Tony's joking manner and had paid for it because they blurted out a confession. They thought he was dumb, but he's far from that. It took a while for me to think of him as my son I must admit. It was easier for Abby because she's a girl. It took when Tony had gotten the plague for me to think of him as my son. Yes, I had opened my home to him twice before that, but when he had the plague is when it really hit me. I couldn't afford to lose another child, so I told him he wouldn't die and he listened to me.

My children they are both different and yet the same. Both have a sense of humor and love movies. I've heard Abby and Tony talk about movies while in her lab. Yes, it took a while for Abby to warm up to Tony, but once she did they both became friends.

Why you think that I might think of these two as my children and not anyone else you might ask. It's because the others have parents and these two don't. Yes, Abby has a mother, but she lost her father. Tony lost his mother when he was younger and his father was never around. Yes, he did come by NCIS both during an investigation that in both times that he had been in the middle of, but I've talked to Tony a few months later and he said that he never heard back from him again. He told me the real reason why Senior had left him behind the hotel and that angered me because what kind of father would leave their young child alone in a hotel full of people. I knew that I would have never done that with Kelly even if it were only she and I.

As you see I love my children both equally, but I can only show favoritism to only one. Abby is a girl and is not a field agent and Tony is my senior field agent and I cannot show favoritism toward Tony when Ziva and McGee are around.

I watch as Tony plays a prank on McGee and smile. Tony is my problem child. Abby can sometimes be a problem child, but not as much as Tony. Tony attracts trouble. He never tries to find it; it just seems to find him. Once he was pushed out of a plane, he hung from a parking garage, he had the plague, he's been hit on the head numerous times, he was chained to a killer, he went missing and he was beaten up while undercover. He's the one that I rely on and I know he has my six and I have his too. He's the one that pulled Maddie and me out of the car and made sure that we would live. I never got to say Thank you even after he was in observation for a few days. Luckily nothing happened, but they wanted to make sure with his lungs the way they are after the plague. He can't afford to get sick. He was the one that kept my team running while I was in Mexico. Another thing that I haven't thanked him for. I was there for him when his father made an appearance in NCIS. I hope that I will be there for my son and daughter until the day that I die. I love them both equally.

The End


End file.
